


Accessory Swap

by FlawedVictori



Series: Tumblr Prompts [25]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawedVictori/pseuds/FlawedVictori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crosshares prompt from my Tumblr. </p><p>Velvet decides to try on Coco's spare beret and sunglasses when she's not around.</p><p>Coco is very amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accessory Swap

“I’ll see you two later.” Velvet said, waving as Yats and Fox shut the door behind them.

She waited a few moments for their footsteps to fade from even her ears, and then a few more to account for Fox’s senses.

His hearing was better than her’s, after all.

Once she was certain they were out of earshot, she crept across the dorm to the closet she ‘shared’ with Coco.

She pushed her four outfits and the dozens of her girlfriends out of the way, smiling to herself as she revealed the small safe.

She stared at the little keypad.

She knew the password, it was  _always_ Coco’s password, but it was  _embarrassing_ …

She sighed.

B…U..T..T..P..A…T…Z…F…O…R…B…U…N. She mouthed the letters as she typed them in, and held her breath as she hit the enter key. For all she knew, Coco had anticipated this and used a different password, or-

She rolled her eyes as the little bulb set into the door turned green.

Pulling on the handle revealed her prize, and she let out a triumphant giggle.

Coco’s spare beret and glasses, hidden from anyone but the girl herself… and an enterprising girlfriend who really wanted to wear them, at least once.

She bit her lip as she looked down at the beret. She’d have to either roll her ears up, or put the hat between them…

She sighed, and began rolling her ears up.

Last time she’d worn a hat between her ears…

Well, she hadn’t  _worn it_ , exactly, but having a drunk man try to jam a baseball cap on her head had been entirely too painful.

For her, and for the man as well… She’s still sure Coco’s knee came up faster then than in any of their actual fights.

Still, it served as a handy reminder of just how many connections Coco’s family had when the owner of the team had issued an official apology.

She shook her head, then gingerly placed the hat over her rolled up ears.

The material felt wonderful on them, which she really should’ve expected.

She put the shades on next, blinking in surprise.

She’d expected everything to darken, but it seemed Coco just used colored lenses to complete the ensemble.

Which was pretty practical, all things considered.

The door opened then, and she whirled around to see Coco, carrying a small box and tilting her head slightly.

“Bun?” 

“Don’t call me that.” She said immediately. 

Coco blew air out her lips, slumping slightly. “It’s cute, come on! Your parents call you Bun.”

“It sounds weird with your accent!” Velvet protested, slipping into the old argument to avoid a fresh one about her newfound accessories. 

“My accent.” Coco repeated, pulling her sunglasses down with her free hand so Velvet could see her rolling her eyes.

Velvet mimicked the movement, and Coco’s lips curled into a smile. “What?” she demanded.

“You’re cute.” Coco chuckled. “Take off my glasses and my hat, come over here and kiss me.” 

Velvet put on an exaggerated version of Coco’s usual strut, tossing the glasses and beret to either side as she went.

She giggled inwardly at Coco’s little flinch that happened to coincide with each item landing.

Velvet hooked a leg around Coco’s and pulled her into a low dip, pressing their lips together as theatrically as she could manage.

Coco complicated it slightly by lifting her legs off the ground and wrapping them around Velvet’s hips, though.

Velvet grunted with exertion as she pulled them into standing upright, her core muscles aching with the strain, but Coco seemed unfazed, crashing their lips together again as soon as Velvet was able.

“Can you hold me for a bit?” Coco asked, tilting her head as she opened the box.

“When do I ever say no to that?”

Coco rolled her eyes. “No peeking, okay?”

Velvet immediately folded her ears over her eyes, grinning as Coco swatted her arm. She unfolded her ears obligingly.

She felt an amazingly soft fabric slipping past both ears, and then Coco’s lips brush hers as the fabric touched the top of her head.

She opened her eyes, raising an eyebrow.

Coco’s eyes were wide. “The slits were wide enough, right? I didn’t know exactly how thick to make them, so I told-”

Velvet brushed their noses together, grinning as Coco’s face lit up. “I love you. But I have no idea what is on my head, so why don’t you tell me?”

Coco fumbled in her pockets, then held open a compact for Velvet to examine herself with.

When she saw the near-identical replica of Coco’s beret, she pressed her lips within a centimeter of Coco’s. “Love you.”

Coco smiled. “Love you too.”

She closed the distance.


End file.
